


you need to like, chill

by livelyvague



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: F/F, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 06:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19969204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livelyvague/pseuds/livelyvague
Summary: based on the tumblr prompt: "can you write a fic where stevie patrick and alexis get high together after cabaret rehearsals"





	you need to like, chill

**Author's Note:**

> thanks anon who requested this it was fun!!
> 
> i wrote this in like an hour and barely edited it so really strap in for top quality writing here!

Tech weeks were bad enough, but this was a _Moira Rose_ production, therefore it was gonna be even more grueling. Patrick knew how stressful this week would be because of his past experience as being the main male figure in his theatre department in high school.

He had been prepared. _Except_ that apparently he hadn’t. It had been years since he had been doing this much dancing and singing, especially at the same time. Patrick and Stevie felt more confident in their number because of their private lessons, but they were still working excessively hard on it. _Excessively_. With Mrs. Rose stopping them whenever she wanted something different. 

First day of tech week was down, and it had already gone later than what he was expecting. When Patrick was packing up his things, he checked his messages immediately. Patrick knew David would be wondering when he would be getting home. 

**[From David, 7:27:13 P.M]**

**are you gonna be home soon? im hungry**

**[From David, 7:42:31 P.M]**

**ok i love you but im gonna order some pizza**

**[From David, 8:15:11 P.M]**

**few slices left and there’s salad in the fridge**

**also please don’t be mad but im watching an episode of queer eye without you**

**[From David, 8:18:43 P.M]**

**make sure you’re drinking water and don’t sprain anything 👀 love you**

Patrick huffed at his phone and frowned. It was almost 8:40 now. David had already eaten and watched their nightly episode of whatever show they decided to watch together. Right now, it was Queer Eye, per his request. Patrick didn’t want to feel bad about something so minuscule, but he couldn’t help it. He loved being in the show, it was rewarding and fun and he loved spending time with the cast. But he missed David. Apparently, his sadness and slight aggravation showed because soon Alexis and Stevie were right beside him.

“Only one more week left, Brewer,” Stevie said teasingly. Patrick didn’t tease back or even feign a chuckle, rehearsal leaving him drained. “You okay?”

“Yeah. I just miss spending time with David during nights. We’re busy all day at the store then I basically come right here and then I’m exhausted when I get home,” he slipped out way too honestly. 

Alexis reached out her hand and put it on top of his. “Patrick, you just need to like, chill. Come hang out with me and Stevie tonight.”

“Alexis, that’s nice but I’m upset about _not_ being home.” 

Patrick smiled at her still, though, because it _was_ nice that she wanted to continue to spend time with him even after rehearsal. In fact, that was the biggest positive out of the entire Cabaret experience. Him and Stevie had always gotten along, but the three of them had really taken to each other. Especially Alexis and Stevie, who seemed practically inseparable at this point. Stevie said she was helping Alexis with the chorus parts and some of the choreography she herself could manage to do. It was odd, but it was really sweet.

“I get that, totally, but…”  
  
“We have weed,” Stevie finished for her. “And _you_ need to stop worrying about everything for an hour. 30 minutes, tops.”

Patrick contemplated. David had already eaten dinner and was probably showering right now, getting ready for bed and then he would be on his skin care routine for at least 30 minutes. He wasn’t missing much, except the warmth that surrounded him when they were together.

Stevie was right though, he was wound up and constantly stressing about the show and the store and then David and then the show again. Maybe he did need to chill out. 

“Okay, yeah. Let me text David.”

“Cool. I’m parked out back, meet us out there.”

Stevie and Alexis walked away, their fingers brushed and they seemed to lean even closer together. Patrick smiled and deemed that a conversation to have later, maybe when they were all more impaired. 

_[Sent by Patrick, 8:42:09 P.M]_

_Rehearsal just got out. I’m sorry. It’s gonna be a long week but the show is gonna be really good 👍_

_I’ll be home soon. Going to “chill” a bit with Alexis and Stevie._ _I love you_  
  
**[From David, 8:43:01 P.M]**

**its ok i know. love you too**

**and i don’t know what you mean by “chill” but i am scared by the quoations**

Patrick laughed down at his phone, picked up his bag and walked out to Stevie’s car while typing out a reply.

_[Sent by Patrick, 8:43:55 P.M]_

_We’re gonna smoke. All kind of stressed_

**[From David, 8:44:13 P.M]**

**love that, got myself a bad boy Brewer**

**have fun see you home soon 💙**

Patrick found himself at Stevie’s car, knocking on the window before letting himself in. The car was already starting to get heavy with smoke and they were both in the front seat with smiles on their faces. Patrick somehow felt like he was interrupting an intimate moment, but they welcomed him warmly as soon as he was sat down in the middle seat.

“You made it,” Alexis said cheerily. She blew out smoke and passed the blunt to Patrick. 

He brought it up to his lips and breathed in the smoke, letting it fill up his lungs. It had been a bit since he smoked, but his stoner stint in college helped him reign in his cough.

“I made it,” he repeated as he held the smoke in, then releasing it in a white cloud that dissipated in the warmth of the car. He puffed again, this time a shorter drag–not wanting to get too high too fast–and then handed it to Stevie. 

“I think that I would be a better Sally if I could go on stage high,” she said when she finished hitting it. Alexis watched her with soft, wide eyes and shook her head, as if to disagree.

“You’re a great Sally,” Alexis said decidedly. “Although! That would be a lot more entertaining than listening to my mother give you the same bizarre notes over and over again.” 

They all laughed at that, Alexis going into a coughing fit as she laughed with the smoke filling up her lungs and the car. 

“Oh god, what did she say tonight?” Stevie said. Alexis passed the blunt to Patrick again and he took a drag. He could feel his body warm up and legs start to feel the tingle. 

“Stevie, you _mustn't_ dance like there are others around you! Experience the music as it comes to you!” Patrick declared loudly, reiterating what Mrs. Rose had said earlier that night. They all laughed again, unabashed and unending. They forgot what Patrick had even said, but they were still laughing. At nothing. At everything. They continued to pass the blunt back and forth, sitting in silence that felt comfortable and very much needed.

Patrick’s tolerance was much lower than Alexis and Stevie’s, clearly. This is what they must do every time they leave rehearsal together, he thought.

Alexis was in the front seat licking a blunt paper and Stevie was grinding some more weed. Patrick stayed slumped in the backseat, smiling at the both of them. Good energy seemed to be buzzing through him now, not thinking about what he needed to improve on in the show or what shipment would be in the store tomorrow.

“Want anymore, Patrick?” Stevie’s voice made Patrick eyes open, which he hadn’t even realized were shut in the first place. They had finished rolling the blunt, it was lit and in Stevie’s fingertips, now pointed in his direction.

“No, no. I’m good,” he said and then pausing for a beat. “I miss David.”

Alexis and Stevie looked at each other and giggled. “Okay, let me take you home.”

Patrick’s mind was still a little fuzzy and he felt tired, bone-deep. He didn’t think he could even try to get out of the car if he tried, so he only nodded and muffled a yes. Stevie started up the car before rolling down all of the windows and then pulled out of the parking lot. Alexis was intermittently puffing on the blunt and looking over at Stevie. 

He realized her hand was on Stevie’s thigh. It seemed like she wasn’t even aware it was there, maybe just something out of habit. Her fingertips traced Stevie’s thigh over her leggings, softly and slowly, it looked like. Stevie looked so happy, a smile that hadn’t left her face since they had been in the car all night. Patrick realized it wasn’t because she was high, it was just because Alexis was there beside her. 

He started to miss David even more. Thankfully, Stevie was putting the car in park and turning around to Patrick.

“We’re here.”

“Thank you,” he said. “I think I needed this.”

“See you tomorrow, Patrick,” Alexis said and then booped his nose. He just smiled in response, grabbing his bag and hauling himself out of the car. 

Patrick made it up the stairs to the front of his building, give one last wave as he saw Stevie drive off. Waiting at the elevator seemed to take an eternity, but finally he was up on his floor and putting the key into the door. 

Wasting no time, he toed of his shoes and started to peel the day off of him. Stripping himself of the t-shirt and sweatpants he was wearing, leaving them on the couch for Morning Patrick to deal with. He saw David in bed, sitting up with only the lamp light on and scrolling on his phone. 

“Good evening,” David said, trying to be charming or sarcastic, or both. Patrick slipped under the covers and sighed into the touch. He kissed David’s chest, right over his heart and then kissed it again. And again. 

“I miss you,” he said softly into his chest. David was petting his hair and stroking his bare back. 

“Hey, you okay?”

Patrick kissed his chest again, up to his collarbone and neck and lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” David laughed and then was cut off by Patrick kissing him again. It seemed like Patrick was trying to deepen the kiss, but it was still slow and a bit messy. “Hey, Patrick.” 

Patrick pulled back and looked at David. “What?”  
  
“You didn’t answer me. You okay?” David said, brushing his thumb against Patrick’s lips and feeling the stubble around his jaw. “You have fun with Alexis and Stevie? Your red eyes say yes.”

“I’m great,” Patrick said, diving back into feeling David’s lips on his. It was magic, it felt like magic, still after all this time. He pulled back suddenly and looked very serious. 

It was David’s turn to say, “what?”

“I think Alexis and Stevie are hooking up.” David just stared at him, waiting for more explanation but Patrick dropped himself back down onto David’s chest, burying himself into the covers.

“Patrick, you cannot just say that and then go to bed!” He nudged at Patrick’s side, but Patrick only groaned and lifted the blanket over his head. “Oh my god. Patrick, you’re not allowed to smoke weed without me present anymore.”

Patrick peaked out from under the blanket with a dopey smile on. “I don’t ever wanna do anything without you.”

“You’re ridiculous. Go to bed,” David said. Patrick obliged and laid his head back down on David. “You’re telling me about Stevie and Alexis tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! you can find me on tumblr @[patrickanddavid](https://patrickanddavid.tumblr.com/)


End file.
